Patient transport apparatuses facilitate care of patients in a health care setting. Patient transport apparatuses comprise, for example, hospital beds, stretchers, cots, wheelchairs, and chairs. A conventional patient transport apparatus comprises a support structure having a base, a frame, and a patient support surface upon which the patient is supported. The patient transport apparatus may also comprise a lift device arranged to lift and lower the patient support surface relative to a floor surface. Handles on the frame facilitate maneuvering of the patient transport apparatus.
Occasionally, when the patient support surface has been lowered via the lift device to its lowest height, the handles are difficult to reach and/or are difficult to apply leverage to in order to maneuver the patient transport apparatus. Furthermore, users of varying heights may be maneuvering the same patient transport apparatus, which can result in some users grasping and/or otherwise manipulating the handles in awkward ways to maneuver the patient transport apparatus.
A patient transport apparatus with one or more handles designed to overcome one or more of the aforementioned challenges is desired.